


Decadence

by Wuzzle98



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzzle98/pseuds/Wuzzle98
Summary: She looked up, and immediately felt blood rush to her cheeks, “Commander?... Why aren't you in the ballroom?”He ducked his head, “I, uh, I was looking for you. I- Leliana was worried when she saw you leave.”“Well, you found me” Yen chuckled awkwardly, “shall we return, then?”“Oh” Cullen's blush returned fiercely, “I was actually hoping, um” his hand shot up to rub his neck, “I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to… dance?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut and fluff to make up for the overly angsty tone of my other fic (which is also Dragon Age... I need a new hobby). This fic is just silly and smutty, so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This is also only my second time writing smut, so if it's a bit awkward I apologise!

Yen Trevelyan smoothed down her dress, letting out a long sigh of relief. The night had been trying, and though she had grown up surrounded by the rules of court in Ostwick, she felt as if she had been more than a little ill-prepared for the mess that had awaited her at Halamshiral. Celene and Gaspard had been forced into some semblance of an alliance, and Briala had been appeased. Yen didn't entirely understand how it was going to work, but for the moment she didn't care. She quietly slipped away from the crowd, hoping she could fade into the background as Florianne was led away by Inquisition agents. Thankfully the tittering nobles were too enraptured by the night's scandal to notice her sneaking out of the ballroom.   
She began to wander the empty halls, lifting her ridiculously long skirts to avoid tripping on them. The vaulted ceilings of the Winter Palace were a marvel to her, even after spending hours within the building. Their immense height made her feel so small, so utterly human and insignificant. It was refreshing after being so 'essential' all the time. She soon remembered why it was unwise to walk around looking upwards instead of forwards, for when she rounded a corner, she smacked directly into someone.  
“Oh!” she cried, the collision sending her staggering backwards, “I'm sorry!”  
She looked up, and immediately felt blood rush to her cheeks, “Commander?”  
He was staring at her, amber eyes wide, a tinge of red on his cheeks and at the tips of his ears. He just looked at her for a moment, then he seemed to regain his wits, “Inquisitor, I apologise. Are you alright?”  
Yen nodded, tucking a lock of long black hair behind her ear, “why aren't you in the ballroom?”  
He ducked his head, “I, uh, I was looking for you. I- Leliana was worried when she saw you leave.”  
“Well, you found me” Yen chuckled awkwardly, “shall we return, then?”  
“Oh” Cullen's blush returned fiercely, “I was actually hoping, um” his hand shot up to rub his neck, “I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to… dance?”  
Yen cocked her head in confusion, “but there's no music?”  
Cullen's face crumpled in disappointment, and Yen internally cursed herself. Without thinking she stepped forwards, into Cullen's space. “I'd love to dance with you.”  
In an instant Cullen's hand was on her waist, his other laced with hers. The heat that radiated from the two points of contact made Yen's heart flutter. She placed her free hand on Cullen's shoulder, unable to stop herself from giving it a gentle squeeze. The small smile on Cullen's lips told her he had felt it.  
Slowly, they began to dance. It was awkward at first, due to the lack of music, and the pair giggled as they tripped over each other and trod on each other's feet. But, eventually, they settled into a rhythm, twirling around the empty antechamber in a simple, fluid dance. The feeling of their hands entwined had Yen's heart in her throat. As they spun and swayed she found she couldn't lift her eyes from his lips, her eyes tracing the long scar that bisected them. She barely noticed that they'd slowly been drawing closer to each other until she was pressed up firmly against Cullen's hard chest, her head rested against his shoulder.   
Their dance slowed until they came to a stop, but they didn't part; instead standing still, leaning into each other. Yen looked up, blushing when her hazel eyes met Cullen's. She bit her lip, moving her hand from his shoulder, letting it trail up his neck until it rested in the nest of golden curls on his head.  
“Yen” he breathed, and then his mouth was on hers.   
The kiss sent waves of heat through Yen, her eyes fluttering closed. She pressed herself tighter to the Commander, letting her lips move with his. The kiss was slow, gentle. Maddeningly sweet. And over far too quickly.  
When they parted, Cullen's cheeks were fiery red under the freckles that dusted them. He cleared his throat, hand going to the back of his neck, “I-I apologise. I shouldn't have done that.”  
Yen smiled, leaning up on her toes to brush a kiss to Cullen's cheek, “on the contrary, I wish you'd done it sooner.”  
Cullen's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Yen's lips were captured in another kiss. It was unlike the first however; Cullen's mouth was insistent on hers, rough and demanding. She gasped, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. That earned her a low moan, and she felt Cullen's broad hand slip down from her waist, squeezing at the rounded flesh of her arse.  
Cullen spun, and Yen felt her back connect with the wall, the Commander's hard body pinning her in place. She reached up, twisting her fingers in his curly hair, holding his face to hers. She moaned as she felt his tongue delve into her mouth, tracing along the plump curve of her bottom lip.  
“How long” she gasped, as they parted for air, “have you felt like this?”  
Their mouths returned to each other, their kisses deep and passionate. Yen let out a breathy moan as Cullen's hands found her breasts, squeezing through the soft material of her dress.  
“Since Haven” Cullen breathed as they broke apart again. Yen sighed as he began to pepper kisses to her throat, the heat in her stomach growing as he gently nipped at the smooth skin under her jaw.  
“So long?” she sighed, breath hitching just a little as she felt Cullen's warm tongue drag along the taut tendon on her throat.  
He hummed his confirmation, trailing his lips back up along Yen's neck before taking hers in another kiss. Their mouths moved together, fierce and desperate.   
Yen rolled her hips against Cullen's, earning her a low groan. She felt her stomach tighten as Cullen pressed closer to her, his erection suddenly apparent to Yen. She grinned, rolling her hips again.  
“What” the Commander murmured, “are you smirking at?”  
“This” Yen replied innocently, grinding her hips once more, feeling his arousal press into her, “is that because of me?”  
Cullen gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, “yes, it's because of you”.

Yen squeaked as he suddenly smacked both of his hands on her arse, grabbing her roughly. “I watched you all night” he growled, “as you strutted about, so tantalizing me with _this_ ” he tugged at her skirts.  
She giggled, “then you noticed how much I passed by you?”  
Cullen's eyes widened, “you were doing it on purpose?” he pressed closer, tugging at her ear with his teeth, “every time I saw you all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you.”  
Yen purred, “is that all you wanted to do?”  
“No” he slid his hands up from her rear, moving to cup her breasts again, “I was also thinking about all the things we could do once I tore this dress off you.”  
The warmth that bloomed in Yen's cheeks was mirrored by that between her legs.   
“I want you” she moaned, letting her hand trail down Cullen's coat, pressing her palm to his erection, her gentle squeeze earning her a low groan from the blond, “let's go find somewhere; preferably with a door.”  
Cullen nodded, then suddenly, his eyebrows shot up, “your dress is so large. And… poofy.”  
Yen let out a surprised laugh, “it is. And your point?”  
The Commander grinned, the wicked glint in his honey eyes making Yen's stomach flutter, “I have a better idea.”  
“What? Commander? Cullen!”  
Cullen had dropped to his knees, lifting up Yen's many ridiculous skirts. He looked up at her, winking before disappearing under her dress. Yen gasped as she felt his hands on her legs, tottering as he tickled the soft flesh of her inner thighs. And she almost cried out when she felt a finger trail along her sex. Yen leaned heavily against the wall, standing perfectly still as Cullen hooked his fingers into her smalls tugging them off, letting them slide down her legs. Though she couldn't see him, completely covered by her dress as he was, she could feel Cullen's gaze on her. And then his mouth was on her.  
Yen yelped when she suddenly felt his tongue drag along her slit. He was slow, maddeningly so, gently lapping at the apex of her thighs. Yen quivered and squirmed, hands clenched in her skirts, wishing that she could twist her fingers in Cullen's hair.  
“Fuck!” she cried, bucking her hips forward when she felt Cullen's tongue flick over her sensitive clitoris.  
“Inquisitor?”  
Yen froze, eyes snapping open. There were footsteps approaching, two sets. Yen swatted at her skirts, trying to tell Cullen to get out, but he seemed oblivious, now nipping at her thighs. A shiver ran through her, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt Cullen's tongue drag along the taut tendon of her inner thigh.  
“Cullen” she hissed, but that was all she could do. The footsteps had grown louder, and Cassandra and the Iron Bull came into view. Yen gritted her teeth, doing her best to stand still as Cullen continued to pleasure her out of sight.  
“There you are, Inquisitor!” Cassandra called, hurrying over, Bull strolling after her, “we were worried when we could not find you in the ballroom.”  
Finally Cullen stopped, having heard Cassandra. Yen felt him stiffen beneath her dress, his hands clenched on her thighs.   
“You don't need to worry” she assured Cassandra, her voice just a little breathy, “I'm fine.”  
The Seeker raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, “that is why you ran out at the first chance. And why you now hold your dress so tight you risk ripping it.”  
Yen smiled sheepishly, quickly smoothing down her skirt, “I promise you, Cassandra, I'm alright. I just… wanted some air.”  
Suddenly, Yen felt Cullen move against her legs. A kiss pressed to her sex, causing her to squeak. Cassandra tilted her head, eyeing her with suspicion, “I am not sure I believe you.”  
“Please” Yen begged, trying to keep her voice steady as Cullen began to drag his tongue along her slit, “I just wanted some time to myself, to gather my thoughts, that's all.” She managed to get the words out without stumbling, but she wasn't able to hold in the gasp that pushed its way through her lips, incited by Cullen wrapping his lips around her clitoris, gently sucking at it.  
Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “if there is anything you are not telling me-”  
“Cass” Bull finally spoke, resting a hand on the Seeker's shoulder, “the boss is fine; just needs some time to figure this mess out.” Yen looked up, blushing at the wide, knowing grin that the qunari wore. It only intensified when his one eye quickly darted down to her dress. Yen bit her lip to hold in the moan that desperately fought to escape her.   
The Nevarran scowled, “do not patronise me, Bull.”  
The Iron Bull rumbled a laugh, “wouldn't dream of it. But we should leave Yen to it” the hand on Cassandra's shoulder slipped down to the woman's forearm, “and we should go dance.”  
The small, shy smile that slowly curved the Seeker's lips told Yen that she had been won over, “alright. Let us dance.”  
Yen almost collapsed in relief as the pair turned to leave, only to stiffen up again immediately when Cassandra turned back.  
“You haven't seen the Commander, have you?” she asked, “I've not been able to find him anywhere.”  
Yen shook her head furiously, “no, I haven't seen him at all” her voice was barely more than a gasp.  
Cassandra nodded, brow furrowed, and then turned to leave, striding out of sight. Iron Bull winked at Yen with his one good eye, then followed the Seeker.  
As soon as they were out of earshot Yen cried out, bucking her hips forward. Cullen had her arse in a hard grip, kneading the firm flesh as he dragged his tongue back and forth furiously along her sex. She wasn't able to hold on long, the anticipation having curled so tight in her stomach. She gasped as relief found her, her orgasm rolling through her core. Cullen held her to his mouth, tongue lapping at her as she rode out the climax. Finally she was finished, going limp as all the tension left her. She almost collapsed when Cullen came out from under her skirt, leaning into him heavily as he took her in his arms.  
“You” she panted, “are awful. Terrible.”  
“Atrocious?” he offered, voice coloured with humour.  
She nodded, “I hate you.”  
Cullen laughed, scooping her up in his arms. She couldn't find it in her to protest, instead resting her head against the Commander's broad shoulder, closing her eyes.  
He nuzzled her hair, “I take it that you enjoyed that?”  
“Yes” she moaned, “it was amazing.”

Cullen chuckled, “I'm glad.”  
“Did you?”  
“Very much so” he murmured, “as you'll soon find out.”  
Ignoring Yen's whimper of protest, he set her down on a chaise lounge, and it was only then that she realised that they were no longer in the antechamber.  
“The Grand Library?” she whispered, looking around the dark, cavernous space.

“You requested a room with doors” Cullen teased, sitting down beside her, “and this place has two big ones.”  
Before Yen could respond, Cullen's hands had found her. She leaned into his embrace, allowing him to reach the laces of her corset. After a little fiddling she felt it come loose and she pulled back, sliding her arms out of the sleeves.  
“You're perfect” Cullen murmured, “even moreso than I imagined.”  
Yen met his eyes shyly, “you've imagined this?”  
Cullen's eyes widened, “I only mean that…” his hand flew to the back of his neck, “not that I always… I- Maker. I don't-”  
Yen leaned up, pressing her lips hard to his, silencing his rambling. He groaned, relaxing into the kiss. Yen reached out, unbuttoning his coat, quickly untying his sash and throwing it to the floor, letting the coat join it. Her breath caught a little when she touched his bare chest. As they kissed she let her hands rove over the well developed muscles, tension beginning to coil once again in the pit of her stomach. She let her hands slip lower, fingers dipping ever so slightly into the waistband of Cullen's pants.  
The Commander gasped, and Yen found herself lying down on the lounge, his firm body pinning her down. She pushed her hips up, pulling a groan from Cullen as his erection rubbed against her torso.  
“This needs to come off” he growled, beginning to tug her dress down, “now.”  
Yen nodded fervently, lifting her hips obligingly as Cullen slid her dress down over her legs, letting it fall in a crumpled heap beside his own discarded clothes. When she looked up, she found him gazing down at her body, lips slightly parted as his eyes wandered over her bare form. He leaned down, beginning to brush kisses over her stomach. As his lips travelled lower, his hands worked on the tie of his pants, tugging them down off of his hips. They fell to the floor, revealing his hard, flushed cock. Yen grabbed his wrists, pulling him until he was leaning over him, hands on either side of her head.  
“Yen” he began, looking up at her, eyebrows furrowed, “are you sure-”  
“Commander” she breathed, “take me.”  
Cullen didn't need to be told twice. He gripped her hip, positioning his head at her entrance. Yen looked up, and they held each other's eyes as he pushed inside her. Their moans mingled as he began to move inside her, pushing in and out, aided by how slick she was from earlier. He was larger than she expected, the pleasure as he slowly thrust into her edged by the slightest hint of pain. She gasped as he pushed in deep, her back arching a little off the lounge. The Commander went agonisingly slowly, his rhythm gentle and steady; Yen ached for more.  
“Faster” she begged, “please.”  
Cullen grinned, tightening his grip on her hips, his thrusts quickening. Yen moaned, sliding her hips down, trying to push Cullen deeper inside her. He laughed breathily, curling one arm under her waist, beginning to ram himself into her.  
“Fuck” Yen hissed, wrapping her legs around Cullen, pulling him closer to her. He obliged, pressing his body hard against hers, his free hand twisting in her thick black hair. She clenched and he gasped, his rhythm faltering just a little. She reached forwards, digging her fingernails into his back, dragging them hard enough to leave long, red lines in his pale flesh. The bite she received in return made her feel limp.   
Cullen fucked her hard into the lounge, his shaft grinding against her clitoris, making the tension in her stomach coil tighter. Yen felt herself beginning to lose her grip on it, a scream bubbling up inside her, when she lost it; the tension dissipating just a little. Cullen had pulled out of her, and just as she opened her mouth to complain, she found herself being gently turned over. The Commander slid back inside her with a grunt, pulling her onto his lap, her back pressed to his chest. He resumed their rutting, long, hard thrusts up into her, each drawing a gasp from his scarred lips. One of his hands found her breast, fondling it and tweaking her pert nipple, while his other hand trailed down between her legs.  
Yen quickly found herself at the brink of orgasm once again as Cullen began to touch her, his skilled hands rubbing her sensitive clitoris as he continued to ram inside her. All too quickly she found herself pushed over the edge, her scream of ecstasy echoing through the library as her orgasm rolled through her. Cullen didn't stop, continuing to thrust into her as she leaned back, limp against him. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, his rhythm beginning to falter, becoming jerky and desperate as he grew closer. And then he climaxed, his groan making sparking a dull warmth in Yen's stomach. His thrusts slowed and finally stopped, leaving him panting against Yen's back.  
“Wow” she panted, leaning back against Cullen, “that was… fuck.”  
“That is… what we were doing” Cullen teased breathlessly.  
Yen elbowed him gently, causing him to chuckle, both arms wrapping around her. She turned, sitting sideways across his lap, resting against him.   
“I never thought that would be how our first kiss would end” she mused.  
Cullen huffed a laugh, “imagined it, have you?”  
“Many times” she replied guilelessly, grinning up at him, “though generally you proposed a proper courtship after. This was one of my more wild fantasies.”  
Cullen rolled his eyes, “how many times must I tell people I'm not a Chantry schoolboy?”  
Yen giggled, “tell them no longer; that will be our secret.”   
“What a salacious secret” Cullen murmured, pressing his lips to hers, parting with a gentle bite. Yen's smile slowly faded. “I suppose we should get back” she lamented, “before we're _actually_ missed.”  
Cullen hummed in agreement, eyes downcast, “shall we go separately? People may think- rightly so- that something happened.”  
Yen cocked her head in confusion, “whyever would we do that?”  
She stood, not a care for her nudity, taking Cullen's hands in hers, “I shall stride into the ballroom, in front of all those ridiculous Orlesian nobles, hand in hand with _my_ Commander” she grinned, “let them think what they will.”  
She leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to his scarred mouth. “Because really” she whispered against his lips, “who gives a shit whom I choose to love?”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
